Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nose section for a flying machine, comprising:                a glass closing the window extending transversely relative to the longitudinal axis;        an optical sensor, in particular a camera, positioned in the enclosure behind the glass.        
Description of the Related Art
Such a nose section is designed to be mounted on a flying machine comprising a viewing assembly provided with at least one optical measuring sensor, such as an infrared camera. In the case of an airplane, the sensor is for example positioned upstream of the windshield of the cockpit, so as to facilitate piloting of the flying machine.
The camera is capable of viewing the relief situated around and below the flying machine, in particular when the visibility through the windshield of the cockpit is not satisfactory, or when the flying machine is traveling at night.
To that end, the camera is positioned in the nose section of the flying machine, facing a glass in a window emerging axially relative to the axis of the flying machine. The camera is housed in a specific cap strip that protrudes relative to the nose cone of the vehicle, so as to have an adequate field of vision in front of and below the flying machine.
Such a system is called an enhanced vision system.
When the curvature of the nose section is relatively small, it is necessary to provide a cap strip that protrudes significantly above that nose section, in order to have a sufficient viewing angle for the viewing assembly, in particular downward.
Such a protruding cap strip is not, however, fully satisfactory. In fact, in some cases, the cap strip is likely to cause disruptions to the aerodynamic behavior of the nose section. In particular, a separation of the boundary layer occurs downstream from the upper edge of the cap strip, which has an unfavorable impact on the drag of the airplane, as well as on the operation of the anemometric probes fixed on the area of the nose section.
Furthermore, when the flying machine passes through icing conditions, the presence of the protruding cap strip in some cases causes ice to accumulate on the fuselage. This is particularly the case when the electrical heating system of the enhanced viewing system does not work.
Furthermore, the presence of the protruding cap strip increases the noise present in the cockpit.